It All Started With Scooter
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Boomer brings home a three-legged dog. As if that wasn't enough trouble...Brick x Boomer
1. 1: Boomer

I shivered slightly and zipped my jacket up the rest of the way. Fall in Townsville was always really cold! Then again, the colorful leaves falling off the trees was great! But I still didn't like how cold it was most of the time.

"I wonder what Brick is doing..." I'd think about finding Butch to hang out with, but he was being weird. He kept flying off in the morning and didn't show up until really late. Brick probably wouldn't wanna hang out...he's been in a bad mood for a while.

"Huh? Oh hey! Wait don't run...oh nevermind, you can't," Across the street was this really mangy looking dog. Greasy brown fur, he was a walking dirt ball...but he wasn't walking very well. When I ran over to him I saw that the stupid dog must have gotten his leg cut off or something: he only had three!

"What happened to you boy? Piss off a cat or somethin'?" The stupid dog whimpered when he saw me and started growling when I pet him. I looked around, beaming when I noticed a hot dog stand nearby. Flying over, I knocked it over and snatched a couple hot dogs, chomping on one while I tossed the other one to the dog.

"Here you go, boy! Eat up!" I laughed at how he downed the hot dog faster than I'd ever seen anyone eat anything. I took another bite of mine and gave the rest to the dog. Now he was my best friend. He started limping after me when I walked away.

"You wanna come with me? Wicked!" I picked up the dog, who started licking my face. I chuckled and flew off. The dog hung his head over my shoulder, slobbering the whole trip home. When I landed, my shoulder was soaked!

"Hey Brick! I'm home!" My brother looked up from the couch and rolled his eyes.

"Hey...what's with the dog?" Brick almost turned back to the TV, but I guess he saw the dog and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Uh...what the hell happened to it?"

"I dunno, guess he got in a fight with a cat or a car or a bus or a weed-eater or somethin...so can I keep him?" Brick snorted and stood up, walking over to me and the dog. He shook his head at the mutt and then looked up at me.

"Boomer...why in the world would you want a stupid, lame dog?" I frowned and scratched the dog's ears. The dog sat back awkwardly, panting.

"He's not lame! He's a pretty cool little guy, he's tough just like us!" Brick shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Boomer..."

"Oh come on!" I whined, it always got on his nerves. He just couldn't tell me no if I was being whiny. Brick sighed and shrugged, sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh what ever...I don't care just don't let him shit all over everything," I grinned and picked up the dog, giving his paw a high five.

"Alright! I'm calling you Scooter, buddy!"


	2. 1: Brick

**Author's Note: This story is going to alternate from a Boomer chapter to a Brick chapter. Every Boomer chapter will be 521 words in Open Office and every Brick chapter is 1025 words in Open Office. This is to set a definite difference in Boomer's POV and Brick's POV, see if you can spot the differences.**

* * *

It was another blisteringly frigid Townsville Autumn day; one of those days that somehow managed to be just mindbogglingly unbearable. Granted, in defense of old Mother Nature, I bitterly loathed the cold. Every Autumn and especially every God damned Winter my mood deteriorated from perpetually irate into a state of pure unadulterated enmity. My kingdom for the warm rays of the Summer's sun.

I suppose it is it would be unfair to simply blame my disposition on the uncontrollable. For the last two days I'd reaped what I sowed in surrendering to Boomer's canine plight. That damned mutt, lame triped that it was, somehow managed to get into everything. The only solace I could find was in knowing that Boomer had at least trained the filthy creature to not piss and shit all over the house.

And it was that dog that had forced me to wander the streets like a beggar, searching for any sense of adventure to alleviate my deepening abhor for life in general. I looked up from the foliage cemetery that had once served as a sidewalk and sneered with a vicious sense of irony. Likening myself to a vagabond, who should I come across but one in the flesh?

"Pardon me, sir," The creature mumbled through a gritty gray, torn and ragged scarf. I stopped, crossing my arms and scanning the obstacle now intruding on my path. I couldn't actually see any of the bum, he was wrapped in layers of hand-stitched rags; they were disgusting garments, clearly used more often to feed moth and vermin alike than to provide any comfort from the bitter Autumn air. There was a rancid stench rising from this poor old sod, the rank of broken dreams and rotting hope, possibly with the added flourish of stale human excrement. Despite all this, I had to admit this greasy creature was frighteningly tall, much taller than I.

"Get out of my way, I'm not in the mood for rabies today," The beggar had the nerve to laugh, a cracking, blech of a sound. With every exchange I found myself falling deeper in loath with this ratty excuse for a human being.

"I don't mean to impose...you just seem so...wasteful," I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer, grabbing the bum by his dirty rags, pulling what I believed to be his face closer to mine. An idiotic act, as suddenly I was assaulted by even more of his rotten scent. Nevertheless, I remained resolute in my fury and kept my expression fitting.

"You're one to talk, Aqualung, my friend. I must look pretty damned terrible if a rotting corpse is critiquing me," The beggar held up his hands in—useless—defense. He tried to take a step back, but I refused to let him go. After a brief struggle, I simply shoved him backward, smirking when he landed like a trunk of cinder blocks. The beggar climbed to his feet slowly, moving in a jerky, distorted, robotic way. I had to admit being impressed just to see him on his feet again.

"A Rowdyruff Boy drifting around with nowhere to go...sounds like a waste to me," I clenched my fists. I ground my teeth and snarled. Quite honestly, it seemed, this man had a death wish. Perhaps the guilt from wasting precious natural resources with his continued existence had finally gotten to be too much to bear.

"Excuse me? Are you insulting me?" He laughed again. The sound was becoming so grating I couldn't help wincing. Several more traditional sounds: nails on a chalkboard, a broken pencil on paper, that pink-eyed bitch speaking, were quickly becoming more pleasant than this guy's chortle.

"Not insulting...just trying to get your attention," I realized, too late unfortunately, that I'd let my emotions get the better of me. I quickly stood up straight and shoved my hands into my pockets, laying the most disgusted look I could muster on this wretch. He seemed to pause, before creeping a step or two closer. At least my intimidation tactics weren't failing me entirely.

"You've got it, so make whatever you have to say quick. You're dead the second you lose it," The man cleared his throat and threw himself down on a bus stop bench. He breathed heavily, a raspy and painful sound. He turned the dark opening of his hood towards me. Looking in, I could almost make out nearly reptilian features, and the gleam of sunglasses.

"How would...you like to destroy the Powerpuff Girls?" I blinked, trying my best to keep my face neutral. I must have failed because I could swear I heard the man smile. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and crossed my arms, looking away. Across the street, I saw a small whirlwind of leaves, blowing in a particularly strong breeze. I wrinkled my nose, the bum's scent prevalent in my thoughts once more.

"I'm listening," He chuckled one last time, leaning closer now.

"Just do a few favors for me...and together we can kill those precious, little angels," It took most of my concentration to avoid gagging. If there was one truth I'd learned in my years living on the opposite side of the law in Townsville, it was that the Powerpuff Girls were anything but angelic. More often than not, they were worse than the criminals they sought to thwart and imprison. Still, I couldn't help but be interested in what the rotting creature was offering. Insanity could only go so far in explaining why anyone would so directly instigate a conversation with a Rowdyruff Boy.

"Fine, I'll help you out, Aqualung, my friend. But, trust me...if this is a farce, you'll wish you'd never met me," Again, I felt like I could hear the man smiling. I couldn't resist smirking in return, finally turning my eyes away from the beggar turned conspirator. I wondered if I should ask my brothers for their help...then I thought about Boomer and his flea-ridden mutt. The idiot seemed to be enjoying himself...I couldn't bring myself to pull him away.


	3. 2: Boomer

"Man this is bullshit! Why can't we just chill and play some video games or something?!" Brick just shrugged and continued out the door, slamming it as he left. I stomped my foot and frowned, glaring at the door.

"Dude, this is the third day now, Scooter! Brick is being a major dill weed!" Scooter barked approvingly. I smiled and pet him, sitting down on the couch next to him. I hadn't seen Butch for about five days now, and Brick had started leaving all day.

"He never wants to hang out anymore. Man this just sucks...c'mon Scooter, let's see if I can beat my high score," Loading up the H-Sphere 512, I started up my favorite game: Left 2 Die. In a matter of moments I was assaulted by an endless horde of zombies just ready to have their heads shot off.

"Scooter, I just don't get it. Butch flying off, Brick wandering off...you're the only one who still wants to hang with me, y'know?" Scooter barked and rested his head on my lap, whining any time I was attacked by a super zombie. He began snarling and jumped up, barking at the screen when the Hummer leapt out at me.

"You're right, I shouldn't get mad...I'm just so bored. I miss having Brick around to yell at me for screwing things up, or yelling at me when I make a mess...or yelling at me when I leave the shower running and flood the bathroom," Scooter whined and tried to climb up on the couch next to me again. I grabbed him by the collar I'd gotten him, a black collar with little silver spikes on it, and pulled him up onto the couch. He barked and laid his head back on my lap.

"Aw man, died already? My head just isn't in the game today, buddy...I can't even finish the first campaign..." I dropped the controller and sighed, staring at the bloody 'Game Over' screen. Scooter looked up at me, a worried look on his little mutt face. I smiled and scratched his ears.

"Do you wanna go for a walk, Scooter? Maybe get some burritos or something?" I couldn't resist snickering. Brick had gotten so mad last time Scooter and I had eaten burritos. And he'd almost thrown up. It was fun pissing Brick off, he was funny when he got mad. His cheeks got red and he always narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go Scoots, we're gonna chow down," In no time at all we were in the chilly Fall air, heading for the Ruff bros' favorite fast food place: Enchilada Chime. We landed and I went in. I got the usual discount and brought out a couple of beef burritos and some nachos. Scooter and I sat on the sidewalk, watching a few cars go by while we ate.

"Brick's being all secretive. What do you think he's up to, huh?" Scooter barked and whined until I gave him the rest of my nachos. He gingerly licked my face. I snickered and wrapped my arm around his neck, scratching his side.


	4. 2: Brick

"So let me get this straight...you want me to break into the University of Townsville and snatch one of Professor Utonium's inventions?" I leaned against the dumpster we'd opted to meet by this time. My cohort, a wretched, disgusting lich, was sitting against the wall of the alley, his head low. He chuckled, a habit I never adapted to. Even now I had to resist the delicious urge to smother my face in my own jacket just to block out his putrid odor.

"That's correct...we're getting closer...just a few more and we'll be ready," I crossed my arms and turned away. The act was partially to show my detest for this creature and more to get a revitalizing breath of fresh air from the leaf-ridden streets. The Autumn days were getting worse and worse, with today being by far the least tolerable. In an almost clairvoyant sense I could realistically see flurries coming any time in the near future. I shuddered and crossed my arms tighter, banishing the thought.

"What are we doing anyway? I've nothing against burglary, especially since it so directly affects those Powerpuff Brats, but you still haven't told me what it's all for!" I whipped around and focused a harsh glare on the old sod. He didn't flinch, he didn't seem uneasy. The repulsive bastard just gave me that foreboding sense that he was smiling. I grit my teeth and snarled at the bum. My companion climbed to his feet, moving with the grace and subtlety of a reanimated cadaver.

"Brick...you're becoming greedy..." I clenched my fists and marched up to him, praying my face didn't look nearly as sick as I felt. I shoved dear old Aqualung against the wall and gripped his rags tightly. Somehow, I almost faltered when I realized that even with my fist full of shit-stained cloth the bum didn't seem deterred.

"Look, friend, I've been a trooper. I've played your game, I want to know what this is for!" The wretch grinned, audibly. I couldn't logically determine just how he accomplished this, nor could I possibly imagine the ramifications of his doing so. However, I very much acknowledged how my stomach flipped upside down and my throat tightened up. I was about to vomit, and I was about to vomit hard. He spoke in a very mocking tone.

"You're doing it to kill the Powerpuff Girls," I swallowed hard and shoved him again, spinning on my heel and retreating quickly. I stopped at the entrance to the alley, and snarled, glaring at the sidewalk. This man, this creature...this pathetic scum of the Earth was trying to control me. He was pulling my strings, forcing me to dance at his whim. I was the pathetic marionette to his puppeteer...and it was quickly pissing me off.

"I might do it...no promises, Aqualung, my friend," With a resolute nod, I marched off, hands stuffed as deep into my pockets as they could go without damaging my trousers. I kicked at the fallen leaves, turning my eyes up to the bleary gray sky. Autumn in Townsville was an ugly time. I took to the sky, flying with mindless abandon. I had no real goal, no destination. I flew simply for the purpose of flying. Somehow flying led me to Enchilada Chime.

"Oh hey Brick! Wow, look Scooter! It's Brick!" I rolled my eyes, a grin cracking through my previous state of extreme pissed off. I sat down on the sidewalk next to Boomer and his three-legged mutt. The idiot had red sauce splattered over his face, his mutt had cheese on his muzzle. They looked like a perfect match. I began laughing and took off my hat.

"Wow, Boomer...you look like a moron," Boomer blinked, confusion clear on his face. I pointed at my face and made a wiping gesture. Boomer blinked and began to blindly wipe his face, managing to smear the red sauce even more. I laughed louder when he and the dog traded confused glances. I sighed and snatched the napkin away from Boomer, roughly wiping his mouth off. He winced every time I rubbed it against his face. I pinched his chin and turned his head left and right, satisfied that he looked presentable. I stuffed the napkin into his hand and leaned back, smirking.

"There, now I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you," I glanced over at Boomer, who was staring at the napkin in confusion. He blushed and giggled, scratching his dirty blond hair. I swear he never washed it well enough, it always looked like he just woke up after sleeping in a pile of dirt. Granted, since he and Butch never cleaned up around the house, our house fit the description. His mutt looked up at me, panting wildly. I groaned and reached across, snatching another napkin and cleaning the dog's muzzle. The dog growled at me, but quickly halted his snap when I fixed him with a stern glare. At least it still worked on someone.

"So uh...whatcha been up to Brick? You wanna hang out with us? Scoots and I were gonna go back home and play some Left 2 Die I think," I shook my head. I enjoyed obliterating the undead legions as much as the next guy, but I just didn't feel up to the task lately. Before I started working with dear old Aqualung, I had tried playing a few games, but none could really quench my insatiable pallet for something, anything. Boomer threw his arm around my shoulders, leaning over to me.

"Come on Brick! It'll be great! We haven't hung out in forever!" I rested my chin on my hand and looked at Boomer, who was smiling in a pitiful, hopeful way. I raised my eyebrows at his choice of expression and stood up, yawning and stretching.

"Boomer I'm tired...I'm gonna hit the sack when I get home," I took off without looking back at him. If I did, I know he'd be pouting. And if he started pouting and whining, I know I'd give in to whatever he wanted.


	5. 3: Boomer

It was late, really late. I heard the sound of the floorboards creaking and opened one eye to look at the clock. The little red light was shining a little after midnight. I sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes, moving carefully so I wouldn't wake up Scooter. I could make out a dark shape stumbling in the kitchen.

"Brick what are you doing? It's late, man," Brick stopped and glanced back at me before sighing and making a b-line for the door.

"Boomer go back to bed, nothing to worry about," I shook my head and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him before he could run out on me again. Brick kept looking at the door.

"Brick what's going on? You keep running off...Butch still hasn't come back so I can't ask him or I would...are you gonna leave too?" Brick turned around, staring at me like I was retarded. I wasn't, though I didn't normally care when he said I was. But right now, it was really getting on my nerves.

"It's nothing to worry about, alright? Just go to sleep, or play some video games or something, I don't care," I sighed and scratched my head, turning toward the TV. It was off right now, which was kind of weird.

"I'm just curious...you guys are both sneaking out all the time. I was just...I dunno, kinda worried I guess, 'specially since you won't tell me," Brick shuffled, leaning against the wall. I turned back to him, and shrugged, frowning. Brick rolled his eyes and gave me one of his usual angry looks. It wasn't fun when he wasn't yelling.

"Boomer, stop being such a bitch," I narrowed my eyes and scowled at my brother. I let out the breath I was holding and grit my teeth, looking down. Glancing up, I noticed him frown a bit more and turn back to the door.

"Just tell me where you're going, that's all I wanna know. In case you need help, I've got your back...y'know?" Brick shook his head and waved his hand.

"Boomer it's none of your business, so just back off bro," I tried to stop him a second time, but Brick just pulled away and hit me with a paralyzing glare. I looked down at his clenched fist. Brick nodded and turned, leaving without another word. He slammed the door like he always did. I clenched my fists and stared at the door.

"I should have just punched you and got it over with..." My brothers never took me seriously until I started swinging. Especially Brick, he only stopped thinking I was an idiot when I started punching. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, ruffling my hair again.

I walked to the living room and dropped onto the couch. There was an old clock on the entertainment center where the TV was sitting. I listened to it tick, tock, tick, tock, as the night dragged on. Later, Scooter shuffled in and laid down next to the couch. I scratched his ears and kept listening to the clock tick.


	6. 3: Brick

The job, the last one according to the lich, was easy as all the others. What the penniless scumbag was doing with the plethora of fancy machinery I was supplying him could be anyone's guess. As to mine? Somewhere along the line I got the distinct sense that the dirt bag was just having me steal shiny things for him. Whatever the case was, regardless of what he had in mind, this was my last job either way. I was physically exhausted and honestly didn't know how much more of this I'd be able to take. It wasn't that the thefts were hard, it was that they were painfully lengthy. The leech wanted to meet at the most ridiculous hours of the day, usually giving me only an hour or so of sleep.

"You're late Brick...taking your sweet time?" I whistled when I landed in the closed off, abandoned site of an old laboratory. Dear old Aqualung had been hard at work, devising an interesting looking contraption. Perhaps he wasn't the imbecile I had pegged him to be. Afterall, I couldn't see myself having the technical skill or mechanical know-how to put the parts together, let alone build a completely new machine from them. My strengths lay in history and math, not so much engineering and science.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired. Here, take it," I threw the part at the old sod, who surprised me with his sudden agility, snatching it out of the air and going straight to work in assembling it to the rest of the machine. He cackled in a low, droning tone as he worked. The freezing early morning air was grating terribly on my heat-starved physique. I rubbed my hands together and breathed in and out, in slow, measured breaths. My breaths were visible, never a good sign.

I jumped, snapping out of a trance when the machine began to whir and spark. Electrical currents leapt between two metal pikes, and the entire site came alive with a low, ominous rumbling.

"There...oh there it is...it's working, just like I planned...don't you see James? Can't you see? I knew what I was doing...oh I knew what I was doing, I never needed you," I rolled my eyes and looked away from the psychotic badger. Clearly he was referring to Professor James Utonium, the creator of over eighty percent of the pieces used to make the machine. I turned back to old Aqualung, who was looking in my direction.

"So you've built your toy, how is this going to help me destroy the Powerpuff Girls?" The bum chuckled, a very low, scratching sound. My stomach churned and my breath caught in my throat. He stood up straight and began to disrobe. Immediately I gagged and looked away. The powerful scent that beggar gave off suddenly turned from uncomfortable and sickening to damn near lethal. Finally as more and more layers of rags hit the ground, I just couldn't take it. I began to vomit, uncontrollably.

"My toy...is finished all thanks to you, Brick," Though I was preoccupied with emptying the contents of my stomach, I was very much aware of how sharp and how sarcastic his tone became when he called me by name. I could hear something sliding on the ground as the old vagabond began to walk closer to me. The scent was unbearable, but I managed to look up and stare in horror at my cohort's figure.

The crazy bastard had twisted, rotting green skin, holes all over his arms, legs and face. He had several burnt, limp, and lacerated tentacles hanging from his bare chest. His hands were dangling, sharp claws. And from his back there hung four deflated spider-legs. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of seemingly pristine sunglasses, the only part of him that wasn't ancient and decaying. I stumbled back a step, quickly covering my mouth to prevent another forceful exertion.

"Wh...What the fuck are you?" The beggar grinned, his teeth sharp and sparkling, the only piece of him that seemed to ignore the demise of the rest. He laughed, a crazy, guttural sound, and slouched forward, sighing as he seemed to relax. Standing up obviously wasn't very comfortable given that his body was literally falling apart. He looked ragged and emaciated, like he hadn't eaten in years.

"Name's Dick, ruff...Dick Hardley, old friend of the Professor. Those little brats got in my way, ruined my plans, ruined my business...made me into this...thing, but ah, ah ah...they thought I was gone," His voice, no longer muffled, shifted from a normal, forced suave tone to a bitter growl. The creature was more insane than I'd previously given him credit, he kept twitching spontaneously.

"What do you w-want with me? Ugh...what happened to you?" Dick just laughed again, and stopped, resting a sloppy, heavy hand on my shoulder. I really couldn't bring myself to just pull away and flee. At the same time, I couldn't just blast him into oblivion. I wanted to know this monster's story before I put him out of his misery.

"Fake girls wanted to kill me...I don't die so easy, but you, you, you are gonna help me out. You're gonna bring me back to life," Dick grinned and forced his face close to mine. His breath was absolutely atrocious. He then limped, stumbled and fell back to his machine. I glared at him, wondering just how this thing thought I would help it any more.

"Help you? I did your jobs, what else do you want?" Dick grinned and pulled himself up on the machine, gripping a lever. He spoke very softly, very carefully, enunciating each syllable of one name with an almost reverent sentimentality.

"Chemical...X..." He let his arm fall on the lever, and the machine spun into action. I gasped and looked up. A flash of brilliant green-black light flooded my vision and I screamed in pain as the very substance that gave me life began to pour out of my skin and into the twisted machine.


	7. 4: Boomer

Tick, tock...I finally got frustrated listening to the clock and sat up quickly. The clock showed almost four in the morning. Scooter sat up as well as he could, the poor dog, and whimpered.

"I'm worried too Scooter...he's been gone for hours now, We should go out and look for him," Scooter barked. I got dressed as fast as I could and scooped my loyal friend up into my arms before blasting off into the night sky. It was a pretty chilly night, cold enough that I could see my breath. I looked back at Scooter and smiled a bit, seeing his coming in fast pants.

"Where would he go...I could just wait til I see a streak or something," I heard a whirring noise in the distance and spun around. It wasn't too bright, probably wouldn't get anyone's attention if they weren't looking for it. The Powerpuff Girls definitely wouldn't get in the way, it was pretty far out of town.

"Well, guess that's where he is, huh boy?" Scooter barked and I flew off fast, heading for the light coming from the cliff hanging over the ocean. I froze when I saw what was taking place. Brick was standing in a beam of green and black light. The light was coming from a scary looking machine. And a scarier looking...thing was leaning against the machine and laughing. I turned back to Brick and saw that his mouth was hanging open wide, trying to scream..

"Oh shit! Don't worry bro, help is on the way!" I dropped down to the ground and set Scooter down. I quickly pet him and forced him to lay down.

"Please stay here Scoots! I'll handle this!" Scooter whimpered, but stayed where he was. I nodded and flew off at full speed, stopping just inches from Brick. His body was twitching, he was trying to curl up, or run or do anything to get away from the light, but it kept him from moving. Biting my lip, and feeling as stupid as he always told me I was, I grabbed Brick's wrist and pulled him away from the beam of light. He let out a loud yell and fell against me. I quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him up.

"Brick! Bro, are you okay? Man this is why you should have told me about this!" Brick, panting and moaning, looked up at me.

"Boomer? You shouldn't be here...but thanks..." He smirked and nodded. I grinned back. Brick then turned to face the thing. It was completely ignoring us. It took a long glowing tube out of the machine, a tube filled with black liquid that was glowing green.

"Just enough...all I need to be alive again...you're gonna die girls, you are going. To. Die!" The monster threw his head back and began to drink the liquid. Brick clutched my shoulder tightly and snarled, pulling on me to stand up straight.

"Dick, I'm gonna kill you!" I looked at Brick, then looked back at the monster. My eyes got bigger when he began to change.


	8. 4: Brick

Dick was changing from an emaciated, walking lich to a monstrous, mountainous behemoth. His skin stretched and repaired itself as he bulked up, becoming even taller. The tentacles on his chest came to life and began to writhe around with sentient abandon. The spider-legs on his back rose up like balloons having helium shot into them. They grew longer, deadlier, razor sharp. Even the grisly ponytail of his wild hair came to life, snapping around like a whip. I swallowed hard and glanced at Boomer. He was trying to hide it, but I could see that Boomer was afraid, and I was too weak to really put up a fight.

"**I'll start with you...more Chemical X, means there's more power for me!**" Dick lashed out, swinging one of his massive arms. It soared at the two of us like a rampaging bull. Boomer blinked and tackled me, knocking us both to the ground. Dick began to lurch toward us, his every step shaking the outcropping we were situated upon. I winced and climbed to me feet, breathing heavily. Boomer jumped to his feet and helped me up, leading me back away from the monster.

"Brick this is bad, this is really, really bad," I rolled my eyes, despite our situation and forced myself to stand.

"Brilliant analysis, Captain Obvious. Are there any more sharp observations from the idiot corner?" Boomer shook his head and yanked me away from a jab from one of those spider-legs. The appendage crashed into the ground, throwing up debris and tearing a nice new ditch in this less attractive side of town. Boomer pulled me back again from another charge. By about the fourth save, it had really sunk in just how badly I was holding my brother back. He had the strength to fight. He could go toe-to-toe with this abomination. He was just too focused on me to do it. I jerked my arm away from him.

"Boomer cut it out, just fight him!" Boomer blinked and fixed me with an incredulous stare of absolute frustration. He stepped back away from Dick's new charge and licked his dry lips. His cheeks were flushed, I noted absentmindedly. He always got worked up in a big fight. Somehow...shifted from being a mindless goof to being a shockingly efficient warrior. Unfortunately in this situation the goof was beating the warrior. He turned to face me, after a near miss knocked us both to the ground.

"No way! I'm not just gonna let him knock you around!" I started to respond, but froze in abject horror as Dick's spider-leg came flying at Boomer. In my weakened state of body, I couldn't react fast enough to save my own brother's life. I wasn't even faster...than a fucking three-legged mongrel.

"**Ah! You wretched cur! Let. Me. Go!**" Boomer and I both looked up and watched Dick slam Scooter's body, now impaled on his other spider-leg, against the ground, over and over long after the pathetic mutt had stopped moving. I choked on my breath and turned to face Boomer, who was staring with his mouth hanging open and an exponentially greater sense of disbelief in his eyes.

"B-Boomer..." Boomer shook his head and stared at Dick, who laughed and started to advance on us again. I heard a scraping sound and looked down to see Boomer's fingers digging into the Earth, tearing out fistfuls of soil and rock. He slowly rose to his feet, panting and glaring with all the hatred in the world at Dick Hardley. He clenched his fists tighter, and began to grind his teeth. I winced in pain and climbed to my feet, putting a hand on my brother's shoulder. He whipped around and looked at me with a frenzied look in his eyes. I just inhaled and exhaled softly, before giving him an approving nod. Boomer nodded, and clenched his eyes shut. I could almost see the steam rising up out of his hair.

"You. Are. Fucking. Dead!" The dirt at his feet exploded and Dick Hardley's scream would have been heard 'round the world, had he any breath left with which to scream. Boomer's fist, wedged deep in Dick's chest at an upward angle had stopped any air from escaping his lungs...and from ever entering them again. Dick tried to take a swing at Boomer, but my blond-haired brother was far beyond confrontation. He wasn't fighting to protect me anymore, now he was fighting to kill. And Dick Hardley, no matter how much Chemical X he had, didn't stand a chance.

Boomer threw another punch, one that threw Dick across the cliff, pushing him off Boomer's now bloodied arm. Boomer leapt through the air, flying with unreal speed. Before Dick ever hit the ground, Boomer brought up both hands and swung them down with all his might, sending the monster crashing through the cliff, and into the ocean below. He started to follow, but I caught him by the arm and stopped him.

"Boomer no...he's gone...it's over," Boomer turned back to face me, and quickly his fury faded into absolute sorrow. My arm now around his shoulder, we stumbled over to his broken, bloodied dog. Scooter laid with a fierce snarl on his lips, and a chunk of Dick Hardley's arm in his maw. Boomer chuckled, despite the tears now flowing down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees and gently scratched the dead dog's bloody side.

"He...He was a good dog..." He finally muttered, after being silent for so long. I nodded and sat down next to Boomer, keeping my arm around his shoulders. Frowning, I looked at my brother's tear-stricken face. I gave his shoulders a squeeze and wet my dry lips.

"Let's go bury him...then we'll go eat a ton of those nachos he loved so much tomorrow," Boomer laughed and gave me a watery grin.

"Yeah...I think he'd like that," I chuckled and couldn't help returning a smile. I gave Boomer's shoulders another squeeze. I'd realized through all of this...I missed having him around.


End file.
